eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Geomancy
| }} Book Text "Geomancy -- the Art of Fine Living through Planned Development" by Cho Zei Nurwin In the past, we lived by placing our homes randomly without thought for how placement affects the energies which can be harnessed by our unconscious thought. By building homes in harmony with our surroundings, we have created a peaceful environment born of the chaos that drove our people to Mara Island. This book does not boast that you shall find peace by redirecting only your home. In many cases, there is no easy solution. It is not always possible to rebuild a home to these specifications. Yet, knowing how Shin came to be so successful may ensure you will at least keep geomantic solutions in mind. What is geomancy? In its simpler form, it is an examination of pebbles to divine the future. It can also be much more complex, where changing the environment itself can bring about changes. Change can be negative or positive. By knowing what can influence the changes, one can increase positive outcomes. The Village of Shin is a good example of planned development. The families, brought here by mutual misfortune in the far away lands, were fortunate to find the monks of the Whistling Fist agreeable neighbors. By carefully arranging the homes between the mountains and the sea, Brother Luk Ki channeled universal energies that allowed our fields to prosper long before we expected. Brother Luk Ki of the Whistling Fists had used geomancy in auspiciously placing the Tower of the Four Winds at the juncture of water and mountain. The flowing water cleanses the air while the mountains serve as a solid foundation upon which to build a structure as important as the Tower of the Four Winds. Brother Luk Ki had arranged houses in a subtle fan-shape beneath the Tower. Though the monks had used these homes in their distant past, they no longer needed them. How very fortunate for us! We never knew Brother Luk Ki, for this village was created long before our arrival. In his honor, however, we named the small island near the beach for him. The Whistling Fists did not name any of the landmarks, for to them that was a trivial detail. Our people, however, needed the security of knowing our new place in the world as the Shattering seemed to sever our ties to our past. You will notice that the fields in which our crops are grown are on the eastern side of Shin. This is to take advantage of the first light of every day, for growth comes of light. It also allows us to surround Shin more closely by water, the giver of life. Water can also destroy life, as many found in the years when the seas were impassible. And yet, without water, there can be no growth and thus, no harvest. The mountains cradle Shin in their embrace, their roots reaching deep into the ground to anchor us. We named them the Seven Mountains, though there are obviously more than seven separate peaks. Perhaps when we have been here for a generation, we will name each mountain for its own qualities. It is not always possible to find a location in proximity to so many good omens, therefore, we should consider ways to bring balance to our surroundings on a smaller scale. If you live in an area that is not surrounded by mountains, you may place stones to the north and the west in their stead. Likewise, the flow of water to the south and east may be mimicked by a fountain or basin of fresh water. If you are fortunate enough to live in a place of good omen, construct a pavilion or bridge so that you can view the beauty surrounding you. Notice that Shin is set amongst verdant foothills. Tall trees sway gently in the breeze from the bay. Living plants are vital to our well-being. Bring the outdoors to your home by introducing potted plants, placing them near doors or windows to imitate a garden in non already exists. We were very fortunate to find that Brother Luk Ki had used geomancy in creating what is now the Village of Shin. By taking into consideration the elements neccessary for a strong and peaceful home, substituting smaller objects when necessary, you can plan your environment to serve your needs for generations to come. Credits